


Drafts / Future Chapters {HEAVY SPOILERS}

by regulusluvies



Series: What Could've Happened [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusluvies/pseuds/regulusluvies
Summary: Just the Hogwarts group having dinner at James and Regulus' house. Featuring Lily x Mary and Wolfstar (also Dorlene + Peter when I update this chapter)
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Petunia Evans Dursley/OFC, Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: What Could've Happened [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128599
Kudos: 14





	Drafts / Future Chapters {HEAVY SPOILERS}

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Drafts of future chapters. The tags are incomplete/not totally descriptive put this is where I'll publish some future chapters and stuff, so if you want to leave comments/suggestions that would be great!  
> These chapters are not permanent and will be updated/edited!!

With a turn of his heel and a sharp crack, Remus appeared on a quiet street in the midlands. 

Leaves rustled in the distance, and a crescent moon shone done from a clear, starry sky, with a crisp breeze cutting through the air. 

To his left, the cobbled street dropped off to the fenced-in yard of a newer house, bordered by a steep hill, while on the other side, an old stone wall sat immobile. 

Bushes peeked over the wall, and a small, pastel-blue wooden gate was the only visible entrance to James and Regulus’ property. 

After pushing the gate open, Remus walked up a thin paved path, before arriving in full view of the house. 

At least, what normally would be a full view of the house. It was incredibly difficult for him to concentrate on looking at it, and the air around it was distorted with shimmering. 

He stepped forward, and extended his finger, following the instructions that James had written to him. As soon as he did, a bright white disc illuminated, suspended in the air. For just a moment, it seemed to envelop his pointer finger, before it faded to a warm green, and then disappeared. 

A partition opened up in the barrier, and Remus stepped through, his boot clicking on the pavers. 

The shimmering still remained, but now he could actually see the house, and only then could he truly appreciate it. 

It was a medium-sized brick house, largely dominated by a massive slate-shingle roof. Ivy choked the exterior of much of the first floor, which was pockmarked with several smaller windows, a large wooden door, and a bay window. A large gable, set to the left, occupied most of the second floor, with rounded dormer windows scattered across the rest. Three chimneys arose from the roof, two of them emitting smoke, and firelight illuminated the windows of the lower floor. The garden around the house was quite wild at first glance, but as he looked back, Remus realized that every plant was magical, and the vast majority of them were healing plants. 

“Must’ve been Dorcas’ doing”, he thought, as he made his way up to the door. 

A muffled sound closed around him as soon as he fully passed through the barrier, similar to the sound of being underwater. He could still hear the birds chirping, but the muted sound made it very clear which were inside the property, and which were outside of it. 

He rapped sharply on the door, and it immediately swung open, revealing James, in all his usual intense glory. 

His black hair stuck out at even more random angles than usual, and flour dusted his golden brown skin, with little white flecks even stuck in his eyebrows. 

Looking down, past his Bumblebee-embroidered apron, Remus saw that his hands were absolutely covered in dough. 

“Baking with Regulus”, James responded, noticing his gaze. 

“How’d you even open the door..” Remus started, at which James waved his encrusted hand at the door, which subsequently closed behind the two of them. 

“Oh”

“Come on now, we can all talk while we finish cooking. ‘S Sirius gonna be here?” James asked. 

“Later,” Remus said, zoning out to take in the house, he had really only ever seen the kitchen when he helped the two move in, and it was quite a surprise to see it all at once. 

Various different lights hung from the ceilings, and plants crowded the shelves that lined nearly every wall, with paintings and photographs covering the remaining wall space. 

A beautiful, wood-clad staircase dominated the opposite side of the foyer, with a doorway arching through the center. 

Glass-paned french doors lay to either side, with one leading to a teal-grey themed library, and the other opening into a brightly-colored sitting room. 

Absentmindedly taking off his boots, Remus plodded across the rug after James, stepping through a small dining room, and into the kitchen.

The kitchen’s furnishings must’ve been at least two centuries old, at the newest, with a bricked fireplace taking up the far end, and white-painted cabinets lining the lower halves of both walls. A rickety wooden table sat in the middle, with dozens of pots and pans dangling down from above. A grey stone sink was set into the left bank of cabinets, and some newer wooden shelves lined the wall above the right bank. 

Regulus stood next to the table, by the fireplace, furiously kneading a large, sticky lump of bread dough. 

Looking up to see Remus, he brushed a dark brown lock out of his face, “Hey Remus. Nice to see you.”

“You as well. So you two settled in pretty quickly,” Remus said. 

James smirked, “More than you could know.”

Regulus blushed, and connecting the dots, Remus did as well, “Lets maybe  _ not _ talk about  _ that _ in the Kitchen.”

James shrugged, “Then tell that to Sirius too. Bloke has one of the dirtiest mouths I’ve ever heard.”

“Whatever,” Remus grumbled, “What’re we making for dinner?”

Regulus pointed to a blue pot on the stove, “In there’s James’ Mum’s curry. The bread is supposed to go with it, but I don’t know if we’ll finish it in time.”

“Can we  _ please _ just use magic?” James asked. 

“Won’t taste as good,” Regulus responded robotically, still attempting to squash the dough between his fingers. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Remus asked, not wanting to be a burden. 

Gesturing at the large radio on one of the shelves, James said, “Can you turn that thing on? It doesn’t respond to magic, and I’m not going to try to operate it with dough all up on my hands.”

Remus flicked the dial, and Music filled the room, “ _ Can anybody… find me somebody to loooove? _ ”

“No more Queen,” Regulus exclaimed, “James has been playing it all week,”

James gaped, before pushing up his glasses with his pinky finger, “I  _ have not _ . Plus, I will not tolerate Queen slander in this household.”

“I own it as much as you do,” Regulus fired back, playfully. 

“Oh really, do you?” James said, getting up in Regulus’ face. 

It seemed to grow quiet in the room, and when Remus heard Regulus start to breath unusually loud, he clapped his hands, “Hello? I’m here? Wait until later.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” James said, laughing, as he leaned away from Regulus. 

The shorter man was a bright shade of puce, still rooted to the spot. 

“You know exactly what you did,” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, a new voice entered the kitchen, “Oi! Stop teasing my brother!”

“Pads!” James cried, wrapping his arms around Sirius. 

“Prongsie, what the bloody hell,” the man exclaimed, taking off his jacket to see lumps of bread dough stuck to the back.

“Oops,” James said, before waving his hand over it, disappearing the pieces. 

“Hey, bro,” Regulus said. 

“Trying out slang now, are we?” Sirius responded playfully. 

Regulus rolled his eyes, and flung his lump of dough onto the pan, “Jamie, get yours on there too,” he said, before running his hands under water in the sink. 

James pecked Regulus on the cheek in response, before spreading his dough out on the pan. 

Regulus sighed, “I really hope you rolled it in flour first.”

“Umm…. I sure did,” James said, prying the sticky mound off the metal sheet, and rolling it in some leftover flour on the surface of the table.

Remus and Sirius watched the brief exchange in relative amusement, before Remus made his way over to the fireplace, “Should I light it?”

“Duh,” James responded with a smile, placing his boule on the pan. 

As soon as Remus muttered  _ incendio _ , and flames appeared under the rack, James closed the cast-iron door, and heat enveloped the room. 

“Right now, what’re we going to do while we wait?” Sirius asked, breaking the quiet. 

“Actually, I was wondering about all the protections you lot have set up,” Remus started.    
Sirius nodded, “Me too.”

“Those are mostly Regulus’ doing,” James smiled, “They’re designed to mask the house from anyone that isn’t supposed to be here.”

Regulus spoke up, “They also prevent occlumency from being able to penetrate memories that’re made here. Because of… my work.”

The mood dipped at the mention of Regulus’ situation, and James’ face fell. 

Uncomfortable with any negative moon, Sirius changed the conversation, “When are Lily and Mary going to be here?”

James blinked, and then responded, “They should be here right now, actually. Marlene and Dorcas should be dropping by a bit later.”

As if right on cue, a knock sounded at the door. 

“I can get that,” Remus said, using it as an excuse to further explore the house. 

He walked through the library, which was even more amazing than he could tell through the glass doors originally. 

Glowing models of the planets and moons were suspended in the air by the ceiling, slowly orbiting a pendant lamp that appeared to be a model of the sun, while the ceiling itself was painted pitch-black, with every star and constellation drawn on. Aside from a cushioned bench that was positioned against the wall, the entire room was encased in bookcases, all of which were crowded with mismatched books of various colors and bindings. 

Normally, Remus would’ve spend hours looking over all the volumes in the room, but when he heard yet another knock at the door, he pulled himself away, and made his way through the french doors, and into the foyer. 

The ancient wooden door was actually far easier to open than it initially appeared, and as soon as he flung it open, he was greeted with the sight of Mary and Lily. 

Lily’s fiery red hair was done up in a braided plait, and Mary’s normally curly hair was cropped close to her head. 

They both wore monochromatic outfits, Mary sporting a navy blue sweater and blazer, paired with blue jeans, and Lily wearing a burgundy jumper and leggings. 

Lily’s pregnancy bump was already quite obvious, and when she saw the look on Remus’ face, she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m pregnant. Get over it, it’s all everyone’s been able to talk about. Now, I’m hungry, so I’m going to the kitchen.”

Lily breezed past him, and Remus was left in the dust with Mary, who was nervously fingering her amber pendant. 

“Has she been like this for a while?” Remus asked. 

“More than you could know,” Mary said, with a half-smile, “Let’s go catch up to her before she gets into some sort of competition with Sirius or James.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
